My Mate
by Vampire Hero
Summary: 'Wow, what was that' Stiles asked himself, coming to understand what Scott had been talking about. Derek Hale was acting weird... Derek/Stiles, Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Paaring**: Derek & Stiles

**Statement**: This is my first tribute for _STEREK_

and I hope you enjoy this Story about them ^^

**Story**:_ "Wow, what was that?" Stiles asked himself, _

_coming to understand what Scott had been talking _

_about. Derek Hale was acting weird._

**Thanks**: at first for my beta-reader Anniely **knuff**

and second for my reader and their comments **lol**

**Update**: 06.19.2013

**Warning**: Slash

* * *

**Teen Wolf**

**[ **_My Mate _**]**

* * *

**Part 1**

A howl ripped through the night.

Scott was awake as another howl sounded. It wasn't just the wind howling through cracks, it was a long, deep-throated tone, going right under Scott's skin. His Alpha was calling to him.

Scott stood up as the next howl sounded and put a sweater and a pair of jeans on, before opening the window and jumping out. He landed in the garden easily, crossed the lawn and ran towards the wood, following his Alpha's call. What could Derek want from him? It had to be important, that much was clear to Scott, because Derek Hale _never _called to him. He usually sent him some message and expected him to show up right away.

But never before had Derek called him with a howl.

Something must have happened, Scott thought and sped up.

A short while later he reached the Hale's house and entered without announcing himself. His worry about his Alpha was more important to him than being cautious.

"What? What's up?" Scott asked, as he burst into the living room where he saw Derek standing in front of the fire place, staring into the flames thoughtfully. He turned around when Scott entered and looked at his Beta with his usual stoic face and cold gaze that never allowed any talking back.

"Did something happen?"

"You tell me. I want to know," Derek growled. "Tell me the name."

"Eh?" Scott didn't have a clue why Derek was suddenly so pissed off, but it was obvious that he was fighting to keep his wolf under control. "What name?"

"The name of Stiles' _friend_," Derek spat out the last word.

At first Scott didn't understand his Alpha: He was Stiles' best friend and Derek definitely knew his name. But then it clicked and he remembered that there was another person, apart from him, close to Stiles, but …

"Friend?" he repeated skeptically. "I wouldn't really call him that."

"Really and why, then, is he virtually glued to Stiles' side?" Derek hissed, thinking that his observation was very accurate.

"Well, first of all, Stiles and Danny are lab partners and are working on a school project together," Scott explained. "It's only logical that they would spend time together."

Derek remembered Stiles working on something at the computer with a guy.

"So, Danny?" Derek repeated the name of his rival to himself and smiled darkly. "Alright, you can go, Scott."

He dismissed the younger man to focus back on Stiles. On him and his relationship to Danny. What kind of relationship did they have? Was there more between them than just a school project?

"Hey, Danny's a nice guy," Scott interrupted his Alpha's thoughts when he heard him growl. "And you know Stiles, even though he likes to talk he would never actually reveal our secret so Danny's really no danger to us."

Derek seriously doubted that. Danny might be a normal mere, but he was closer to his Mate than Derek himself.

"He's in the way," Derek said. "And if he knew what is good for him he'd leave Stiles alone."

"Derek, I don't think that is how it works," Scott gave back hesitantly. "I mean, they are lab partners, they are bound to spend time together."

"Than Stiles will have to find himself another lab partner," Derek simply decided, looking at Scott as if that was the obvious solution.

"Hey, we can't really influence that," Scott replied. "That's kinda out of our control."

"How human of you to think so," Derek said mockingly. "But we are no longer mortals, we're Werewolves."

"You will leave Danny alone," Scott warned. His Alpha didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, but Scott was determined to make sure that Derek didn't harm the boy.

"There won't be any blood," Derek mused.

"Doesn't matter, there won't be any other kind of victim."

Derek didn't think so: It would be so easy for him to get his rival out of this world. For a short moment, the thought brought a satisfied smile to his lips. After all, it was his right to defend his territory and get rid of his rival.

"You're not doing anyone a favor with that," Scott gave to consider.

"You should go now, Scott." Derek dismissed his Beta again. He knew what he was doing and that it was only for his Mate's best. It was only for Stiles that he was controlling his hunting instinct. At least for now. But he wouldn't stand by any longer and watch the younger man have fun with other guys. He didn't like Danny and his smell all over Stiles.

"Go now, Scott," Derek ordered, looking back into the flames and effectively ending the conversation.

"See you," Scott said. He gave up for now.

Derek was acting weird, especially when it came to Stiles. Scott had never really realized that before. Derek was always on Stiles' side and never allowed anyone to get to close too him. His eyes held something predatory and dangerous then, which persuaded people to stay away from Stiles.

But he couldn't make the whole of humanity to forgo Stiles. Or Danny, who seemed to get along well with Stiles.

Scott would just keep an eye on those two, just in case Derek decided to _get angry_.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

"Hey, Derek is acting weird," Scott told Stiles at school the next day.

"Is that something new?" came the uncouth reply.

"No, I mean, even weirder than usual," Scott tried again. "He called me to him last night -" Here the dark-haired boy laughed. "- actually he more like summoned me. It was so determined and at the same time urgent."

"He didn't want to be alone," Stiles guessed and shrugged. "So? I read that it's normal for Alphas to call their packs together."

"That's not what this is about," Scott denied. "Derek Hale has _never _summoned me."

"Yeah, because Peter used to be your Alpha. Now that he is dead and Derek got up the rank, he's your Alpha," Stiles summed up, wondering what Scott was on about.

"Believe me, Stiles, Derek just isn't himself," Scott said. "He asked me about your lab partner, last night. Seems he thinks he might be a threat."

"Who? Danny?" Stiles asked bemusedly. "Really, I think Jackson's more threatening than Danny."

"That's what I'm saying. So take care, okay?" Scott was worried about his friend. "Derek doesn't want you guys to hang out that much."

"Oh, sure, the great Derek Hale likes to be a loner and now we have to be as well?" Stiles wanted to know. "Seriously, Scott, this guy might be daunting, but he sure as hell isn't almighty, so he can't tell us how to live. By the way, I'm sorry, but I have to hurry."

"You got another meeting?" Scott asked.

"Yes, at the chemistry lab. I'm sure Danny is already waiting. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Scott nodded, but he was still worried. "Hey, Stiles!"

"What?"

"Take care, alright?"

"Sure, see you," Stiles assured his friend and then made his way to the labs which, hopefully, would be empty. Danny indeed already arrived and his stuff covered the table.

Stiles sat down next to his partner, threw his bag onto the table and pouted. Danny, however, didn't react, just looked at him questioningly. Stiles rolled his eyes; looked like he had to start.

"Hey, Danny, can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"But I haven't even asked you yet."

"That might be better," Danny said, speaking from experience.

He didn't really spend much time with Stiles outside of school, but that didn't seem to stop Stiles from pestering him with idiotic questions.

"Do you think, it's okay to be different?" Stiles asked.

"Hm," Danny hummed noncommittally, his attention fixed on his chemistry book. "Look, first we have to find the right chemical compounds for these atoms, before we can start with the actual solution."

"Chemical compound, that's good."

"If you say so."

"No, seriously, Danny, I've got a related question."

"I bet it's something totally nonsensical," Danny gave back, shaking his head.

"No, on the contrary, it's very important."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Alright, but just think about it, okay?" Stiles didn't give up that easily and looked at the other boy with innocent doe-like eyes, while asking with a serious expression on his face: "Do you think I'm attractive? Am I handsome in any way?"

"…"

"So am I attractive or not?"

Danny had to quell the urge to vigorously shake his head again.

It was exactly this kind of idiotic question that he had been talking about.

"Hey, Stiles, I got a question now," Danny said. He had spied someone else. "Who was that guy again?"

"Who do you mean?" Stiles asked, turning around and following Danny's gaze. He flinched when he saw Derek through the small window in the door – standing right outside! Since when was he here? Had he overheard their conversation with his crazy Werewolf hearing? And why was he looking so angry?

"M-my cousin Miguel," Stiles replied lamely and looked back at Danny. "Could you go start without me, I'll be right back."

Stiles got up, hurried over to Derek and greeting him gruffly. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you two the same thing," Derek growled.

"What does it look like? We are in the school lab to work on our project," Stiles gave back. In his mind that was definitely a good reason to be here. "And what's your excuse?"

_You_, Derek thought.

"That's none of your business," he said instead.

"Alright, whatever, so I'll just ask you to leave," Stiles said, not wanting to have Derek around. By now he was used to Mister_ I-Spread-My-Bad-Mood-Everywhere_, but Danny wasn't and he was looking at Derek nervously. Understandable, since no one was able to correctly assess this guy and, in addition, he was completely volatile.

"Just go," Stiles demanded.

"No." No one ordered Derek to do anything, since he was the one doing the ordering.

"Oh, then come along," Stiles gave in, grabbed Derek's arm and pulled the Werewolf along towards the toilets. He made sure that all the cubicles were empty and they were indeed alone. Then he turned around to face Derek, just now realizing that he was still holding on to him. He let go abruptly, as if he had just burned himself.

"What now?" Derek asked, seemingly amused by their surroundings. He looked around curiously.

"Listen, you might be a good judge of character, but you can trust me on this, Danny is not a danger to us," Stiles said.

_You're right; that it's so hard for me to control myself around you is much more dangerous_, Derek quietly agreed with his Mate.

"I know he hangs out with Jackson a lot and they are good friends, but in comparison to that pompous ass, Danny is a sensible and pleasant guy. So you can chill out and leave us in peace. Don't worry, your little secret is safe with me, I won't go running around telling people. I've got enough problems as it is, I don't need that everybody to believe that I am crazy as well," Stiles was babbling, having completely forgotten the fact that he was talking to Derek Hale who was not only a dangerous man but also an Alphawolf.

Who, since he was alone with Stiles, allowed himself a small smile.

He liked this human and knew of the fear that Stiles still had around him. And yet he managed to talk to him like this, open and direct. That was something he liked about his Mate.

"And shouldn't you be more worried about Scott, anyways?" Stiles changed the topic. "You could teach him a lot, I mean, he's still a newbie among you Werewolves."

"Maybe," Derek simply said.

He knew that Scott would come to him if he should have any questions. So he was able to spend his time wisely and be with his Mate. Guard and protect him. From other Werewolves to whom Stiles was easy and appealing prey. And from Danny whom his inner wolf saw as a rival.

"Well, I should go back," Stiles said, turning to leave. Derek followed. "Alone," he told him emphatically and turned around. "So you can toddle off, play fetch or whatever it is that Werewolves do in their free-time."

"Alright," Derek gave in. "But don't overdo it." He wouldn't take any orders, not even from his Mate. "Least of all with Danny. Better make sure that you learn something."

Having said his part, he was now just hoping that his warning would have an effect on the younger boy and that there really wasn't anything going on between him and that Danny. Otherwise he would have to on a hunt; he had tried and even managed to stay under the radar, but he was still a wolf and you should never challenge a wolf.

"See you, Stiles," he said his goodbyes with a last smile for his Mate, before turning around and leaving. He left behind a completely confused brunette who was staring at the closed door speechlessly.

"Wow, what was that?" Stiles asked himself, coming to understand what Scott had been talking about.

Derek Hale was acting weird.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks**: for everyone who read this Story and also your reviews **cuddle**

and special thanks for my cute beta-reader Anniely **wink**

* * *

**Teen Wolf**

**[ **_My Mate _**]**

* * *

**Part 2**

"Hey, Scott! How long are you going to make me wait? Your date with Allison is later tonight, so don't leave me hanging and call me as soon as you hear this, alright?" Stiles said into his phone furiously. He didn't like it when he couldn't reach his best friend. Especially when he badly wanted to get something important off his chest.

"Stiles."

"Not now, Dad, I'm waiting for an important phone call."

"From your accomplice Scott, I'm sure?" Mr Stilinski grumbled.

Scott and Stiles had gotten along great since the first moment they met and got into trouble together repeatedly. "Do you intend to go on another hunt that you had better leave to the grown-ups?"

"Dad, I don't know if you have realized, but I am all grown up," Stiles said which earned him a skeptical look a raised eyebrow from his father. "Okay, you're right, I'm still a little teenager, but I'm doing everything I can to become as big and strong as you one day. But what I meant to say was: A hunt? Have you found another body? I haven't heard anything."

"That, my little criminal, might be because no more bodies have turned up," Mr Stilinski said. "And what have I said about the violation of privacy?"

"Define _privacy_," Stiles gave back cheekily.

"I define it as you not always listening in to my phone conversations. Don't you ever get tired of that?"

"Not really, I just listen to the most interesting ones," Stiles replied honestly.

"Really, Stiles, I know you like to get your way; I'm just asking you for a little consideration. And for you to spend more of your nights in your bed than outside, roaming around."

"Got it Daddy-o: No nighttime trips for me anymore," Stiles said.

"That's what I wanted to hear, Stiles," Mr Stilinski said with a faint smile. "Okay, I'm leaving and I'll bring something to eat, later."

"Alright, see you then." Stiles told his father goodbye and went back to staring at his mobile anxiously. Should he try to ring Scott again? Or should he…

"Hey, Stiles, you got a visitor. I'm sending him up," he heard his father call up. A short moment later, Scott appeared in the doorway and went straight over to Stiles' bed, flopping down on it and making himself comfortable.

"Oh, wow, dude, you used the front door," Stiles muttered, a little disappointed with his best friend's entrance.

"What? I thought you wanted to talk to me?"

"I do, but I thought you'd use the window. That would have been way more awesome."

"Stiles, for one thing, I don't wanna be _cool_, and for another, I'm not _you_," Scott amended.

"Whatever, you better tell me what took you so long," Stiles grumbled, before changing his mind. "Doesn't really matter, much more important is the question: What's going on with Derek Hale?"

"So you believe me that there is something wrong?" Scott asked excitedly.

"Definitely. I mean, you warned me, but he is acting really weird. Well, weirder than usual."

"Did you see him? What did he say?"

"Not much, actually. He was just pissed that Danny and me were working on our chemistry project and then he warned me about not overdoing it." Stiles laughed. "Can you believe it, Scott? As if I had ever overdone anything."

Stiles was actually expecting support from his best friend right about now and not a blank stare.

"Scott?"

"Well, you know, some of your ideas did backfire rather badly," Scott said hesitantly, so as not to hurt his friend.

"Give me one example," Stiles demanded.

"Thinking about recent events, the time when we were running about haphazardly, looking for half a body while the killer was still on the loose comes to mind," Scott gave to consider.

"Hey, nothing happened," Stiles argued. "And besides, I always have an emergency plan."

"Run away, how novel."

"If it keeps me alive, why not?"

"Okay, back on topic: Derek. You know, I haven't been a Werewolf for long enough to be sure whether it's just a phase, but you have caught his attention."

"Oh and I was starting to think he was prowling around me all the time, because I had a dog treat in my pocket," Stiles joked.

"Believe me, Stiles, a wolf is a hunter and I hope for your sake that you're not prey in his eyes."

"That would really be a change," Stiles figured. Unless it would result in Derek trying to intimidate him even more and then kill him for real. _That_ wouldn't be very nice.

"Honestly, Stiles, I don't like it," Scott grumbled. "Derek doesn't let anything on, so I just need you to keep stay under the radar, okay? Don't do anything that could provoke him or make him consider killing you. You're my best friend, Stiles, and I really want it to stay that way."

"Don't worry, discretion is basically my second name. I'm not going to blab, so what reason could Derek have to be mad at me? See, I'll just stay quiet, like I always do, and alive," Stiles said.

"Great plan," Scott agreed halfheartedly.

For his best friend's sake, Scott was hoping that Stiles would really be able to keep quiet. Derek had proven more than once that he took the safety of his pack just a little too serious. Every threat, no matter how minor, was eliminated. But right now it seemed as if Stiles was actually trying to challenge Derek and Scott didn't know how long the Alpha would put up with that.

"Let's just hope the execution is going to go smoothly," Scott muttered, before he let himself be persuaded to a bit of gaming.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

It was shortly before midnight.

Stiles was looking at his alarm clock next to his bed for about the twentieth time. He was staying in his bed like a good boy, just like he had promised his father, but internally he was itching to get up and out.

How was it his fault that the night seemed to be calling him outside, telling him about all the ways that he could escape from the ordinary smalltown life and find an adventure? How could a normal human being even think of sleep with all those possibilities?

Stiles turned over again, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Suddenly there was a movement at his window.

"Woah!" Stiles sat up abruptly. "How did you get in here? And what are you doing in my room?" he inquired, his heart racing. Derek's murderous gaze was even more daunting at night.

"Hey, I asked you something," the brunette said when he didn't get any kind of reaction from the Alpha. Stiles was worried about his safety, most of all. Maybe Derek had finally decided to kill him. It wouldn't even be that hard, him being a wolf and all. Thinking about it, he realized that Derek had threatened him a lot.

"Ask your questions," Derek interrupted his thoughts.

"Eh?" To take Stiles by surprise was quite a feat. "What do you mean?"

"The one you asked that Danny before," Derek said.

"Oh, you mean if it's okay to be different? You know, like having a werewolf best friend who gets really hairy once a month and howls at the moon."

"Stop fucking with me and ask the _question_."

Derek's growl made Stiles flinch.

"Hey, that was just a joke, okay? I mean, did you lose your humor along with your humanity? Geez, dude, seriously, you're always so on edge. And you think that your death glare will get people to do what you want but you're so wrong."

"Stiles," Derek growled.

"Alright, maybe not all that wrong. I do admit that you scare me, but that is not surprising. You're a werewolf and I'm just a puny…"

"Stiles. Ask. The. Question," Derek demanded impatiently.

"Okay, okay, although I am confused as to why you think you would be able to give me a satisfying answer." Stiles didn't understand what was going on. So far, everybody he had asked had just laughed at him, so he asked Derek without expecting anything.

"Do you find me attractive?"

Strangely, Derek seemed to relax and appeared much less frightening all of a sudden. But he didn't look away from Stiles.

Derek had overheard Stiles asking Danny that exact question and he had been glad that the other boy hadn't given Stiles an answer - it would just have made his wolf angry. It had seemed to be very important to Stiles. The answer would have been easy for Derek and he would have loved to tell Stiles exactly what he thought. But he didn't and that's how he found himself awake in the middle of the night, his thoughts circling around Stiles until he simply couldn't not go see his Mate.

"So?" Stiles inquired, fearing that Derek was secretly laughing at him.

But then Derek answered calmly: "Yes, I do find you attractive. And now shut up and stop asking stupid questions."

"I was just curious and… what? Really? You find me attractive?" Stiles stretched his arms triumphantly in the air, happy to have finally gotten an answer and to know that he obviously possessed a certain kind of charm even if no one else would admit it.

The thought made Stiles pause. Why would Derek, the Alpha, make him a compliment like that?

"That was nice, Derek," Stiles said, his happiness ebbing away slowly. "But, you know, out of curiosity, are you usually honest when you're asked something? You didn't just say that out of sympathy, did you?"

"What did I just tell you?" Derek growled. "Don't ask stupid question."

A little intimidated, but relieved, Stiles nodded. He started to get a bit nervous under Derek's scrutinizing gaze.

"Okay, I guess that was all or is there something else?" Stiles asked, fidgeting on his bed.

Derek didn't move, didn't even breath, at least Stiles could have sworn that he didn't see his chest move - not that he was staring at Derek's chest. After roughly ten seconds, the Alpha turned to the window abruptly and said: "Good night."

Then he disappeared into the night without making a single sound.

"Crazy," Stiles murmured and didn't really know whom he was referring to.

He flopped back down onto his mattress, mulling over what Derek had said and the fact that he found him attractive. A feeling of satisfaction was spreading through him as he lay there on his bed, but there was also a small, nagging question at the edge of his mind.

What exactly did Derek like about him?

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

"What do you think," Scott wanted to know. He looked at his friend absent-minded and strangely quiet. Stiles didn"t do quiet. "Stiles?"

"Yes, I"ll go all-in," the brunette shouted. Then he blinked, suddenly realizing that he was sitting in the cafeteria with Scott. "I always wanted to win at poker," he tried to explain.

"Poker? Since when are you interested in card games?" Scott asked and felt his werewolf senses tingle. Something was wrong with Stiles and he would find out what.

"Ehm, since… today?" Stiles said without much conviction.

"Okay, what's wrong, Stiles? And don't say everything is fine. Come on, dude, we've really known each other for too long, so don't think you can fool me."

"Yeah, okay, it's a little hard for me to think straight," Stiles admitted. "And it's all _his_ fault! Imagine, he ambushed me at home in the middle of the night!"

"Who?" Scott asked uneasily, fearing that he already knew the answer.

"Derek Hale," Stiles confirmed Scott's assumption unenthusiastically. "He was standing in front of my bed. Can you believe that?" Scott's facial expression was answer enough and Stiles kept on talking. "He comes and goes as he pleases. And then he thinks barking a few orders will make people run to do his bidding. God, Scott, I seriously hope you don't put up with his shit, 'cause then I'm very sorry for you."

"Whatever. I know he's not especially sensitive or easy to deal with, but all in all he's not so bad. I mean, unlike Peter, he hasn't tried to set me against you or to have you killed."

"Maybe he will," Stiles mused with his usual snarky optimism.

"Yeah and maybe Peter will rise from his own grave, what?" Scott gave back. "Never mind that now, back on topic: What did Derek want from you?"

"He answered my question and then he left again," Stiles recalled.

"That was it?" Scott wondered. "Why?"

"I have no idea and as long as I'm not on his menu, I don't care," Stiles argued, but couldn't help a small blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. _I do find you attractive_, that's what Derek had said and somehow he believed the Alpha. Why should he lie? Why should he come all the way into the city just to tell him… he shouldn't be thinking about Derek that much. Feeling Scott's questioning gaze, he tried to pull himself together.

"So, tell me, is there any possibility to get out of his way?" Stiles asked, hoping for at least one _Derek-free_ day.

"Don't attract attention?" Scott suggested. "If you don't do anything to attract his attention then I'm sure he'll leave you alone."

"Sounds like pure boredom, but if it helps then I'll just hold still for a while," Stiles said.

"Exactly. I'm sure you can do it. I'm positive Derek Hale has better things to do than stalk you."

"Let's hope," Stiles murmured dryly.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

So much for not attracting Derek's attention. Scott had forgotten to give him some advice on what to do if Derek should turn up out of the blue at his place again.

And now here he stood, in life-size and, like the last night, at the end of Stiles' bed.

"Damn, Derek, can't you come by at a reasonable time of day?" Stiles complained and tried to get his racing heart to calm down. The wolf had scared him.

"We have to talk," Derek demanded. "It's important and I need you to listen to me carefully."

"Well, shoot, I'm all ears," Stiles said, trying not argue. After all, he wasn't completely comfortable in the presence of a Werewolf, especially not if said Alpha was such a sourwolf like Derek. With someone like that you had to expect to be jumped and end as a snack.

"Full moon's tomorrow," Derek said, staring at his Mate intently.

"Wow, thanks for the tip; now I won"t have to look into my calendar anymore," Stiles replied, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"You're not going outside," Derek demanded.

"Oh, have you already forgotten that I'm still a student and have to go to a place called school? You know, it might be overrated, but studying is supposed to make people smarter and I want to achieve something, someday, and not just be an expert on mythology and legends specializing in Werewolves."

"You're staying here, got it?" Derek decided. He didn't like discussions. His eyes turned to red, showing just how serious he was.

"Did you listen to me at all? I go to school and no moon cycle can keep me from that," Stiles said adamantly, although he knew that he was being suicidal. He was arguing with an easily aggravated wolf, but it was still his life.

"You seem to have misunderstood me, so I will repeat myself once and only once: You will stay inside your house tomorrow or I will make sure that you don't leave your room."

Unlike Scott, Derek had full control over his shift. Therefore he wasn't any danger to his Mate and it would stay that way. He would never allow anyone to harm the boy.

"Hey, it's enough if I promise you to stay at home tomorrow night. Deal?" Stiles tried.

"No," Derek promptly replied.

"Ever heard of a compromise? I tell you, I won't take any walks in the moonshine, but I will go to school," Stiles said, not backing down. He had always hated being stuck in his room. Even having to lie in bed with a cold was like torture for him.

"I certainly won't stay at home the whole day and do nothing."

"Alright, you can go, but after school you come straight back home," Derek finally gave in, but his voice was harsh. "And by straight I mean no detours with Scott across any remote wooded area. By now, I know the way you take home, Stiles, so right here if you don't want me dragging you into your room."

"Thank you for that gracious offer."

"Don't push it too hard," Derek warned. "Besides…"

"What?" Stiles immediately wanted to know. He was curious by nature.

"Avoid this Jackson," Derek advised him strictly. He wanted to make absolutely sure that nothing would happen to his Mate.

"Really?" Stiles couldn't help but role his eyes at that. It would be news for him if he was suddenly friends with that blond-haired Prince Charming. "Anything else?"

"Just do it," Derek demanded.

"Oh, right, you wanna tell me what I have to eat, when I have to go to the toilet and how I have to live my life in general, as well? What - what exactly do you want from me, Derek Hale?"

"I want you to survive the damn day," Derek growled.

"As if you profit from that," Stiles snorted and really didn't get it at all. "Shouldn't you be having this conversation with Scott, since he's your wolf-brother and turns at the sight of the full moon."

"Scott can take care of himself," Derek said.

He had watched out for Scott long enough to be sure of that. Besides, his connection to the Beta was stronger now and he would know if Scott should crack up again. But just because he could estimate how great a danger Scott could be didn't mean that he could do the same for other werewolves in the vicinity. It might just be a few, but they could be a threat to mortals. On that special night even more than usual.

"It won't be safe outside. You will be easy prey, Stiles. It's too easy to corner you," Derek finished his last thought and moved onto Stiles" bed on all fours.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Stiles asked skeptically. "If you try anything, I will bite, claw and scream. Oh and I have lots and lots of books, most of them from the library -" For his research on Werewolves. "- but a six hundred-page tome should be enough to really hurt you."

"You've got guts, I give you that," Derek said and advanced calmly on the boy. Stiles scrambled backwards.

"I warn you, Derek, stay away from me," Stiles tried again, but threats weren't really his area of expertise.

"I can smell your fear and your tiny heart is racing like crazy, making you the perfect prey," Derek hummed, advancing further on his Mate. Stiles moved back until he was pressed against the headboard and then… "… there is nowhere you can run to."

To prove Stiles' inferiority further, Derek pinned down the younger man's hands on the bed, effectively preventing any chance of escape. He gave a bit of control to his wolf, just enough for his eyes to turn red. He stared at his prey, fangs bared, and Stiles stared back confused and scared. He had no idea what Derek was going to do to him.

"If you don't follow my instructions, you will regret it," Derek warned a last time, before suddenly letting go and disappearing out the window without a sound.

He left a scared Stiles behind, lying on the bed with a rapidly beating heart, unable to move. Slowly, he forced himself to breath.

"Holy crap!" Stiles finally cursed. He ran his shaking fingers through his short hair.

There was no way he was sleeping tonight.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks**: for all followers and your comments **hug**

and also great thanks for my beta-reader Anniely **grin**

* * *

**Teen Wolf**

**[ **_My Mate _**]**

* * *

**Part 3**

The next day, Stiles avoided the Werewolves at his school.

"Hey, why are you being so clingy today?" Danny asked bewildered. "Aren't you usually with Scott?"

"And you? Shouldn't you be with Jackson?" Stiles gave back.

"I guess he has enough company as it is," Danny mused dryly.

"Great, then I can keep you some," Stiles said and sat down next to the boy without asking.

"I'm reading," Danny waved him off without looking up.

"I don't mind," Stiles claimed, but tried to not disturb the other boy. He managed to sit still for exactly ten seconds, before turning to Danny and asking: "I've got a question."

"No," Danny immediately replied.

"Come on, it's a really harmless question," Stiles said.

"My answer is still _No_," Danny tried again.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked cheekily, happy to have found another victim. "Because you still haven't told me if you find me attractive. And I'm wondering what part of me people appreciate."

"The part of you that annoys the hell out of people," Danny supposed without looking at Stiles directly. He wasn't sure if he could allow himself a small smile or just an annoyed snort.

One thing was for sure: Stiles stood out in a crowd. He wasn't attractive at first glance or especially sporty, but very smart and, which Danny found admirable, he had unlimited optimism and energy which helped him through every day. A typical _Stiles-mixture_ that was only endurable in small doses.

"There's got to be something you like, right?" Stiles asked, having noticed that Danny was indeed thinking about his question.

"Sure your appetite speaks for you," came the answer.

"True, I'm really uncomplicated when it comes to food. If you want, we could meet some time? Not like a date… I mean, not that I don't like you, I don't care that you're gay, really… I just don't think we'd work out. We're just too different, you know? Don't get your hopes up this was simply a harmless invitation to dinner."

"Okay," Danny nodded and couldn't suppress his grin any longer. Seeing Stiles getting tangled in his strange ideas was too funny.

Stiles finally gave up and just asked: "Was that a _Yes_?"

"We'll see," Danny replied vaguely, but he knew that he wouldn"t be able to resist this meddlesome boy for much longer. And what had Stiles said: _A harmless invitation to dinner_. Why not?

"Great, I'll think on the when and where," Stiles said and went back to his seat to rows back. Just know he saw that he was being watched by one of his classmates and that said classmate went over to Danny as soon as Stiles was seated.

"What did he want?" Jackson asked grumpily.

"Nothing important," Danny just gave back.

"And what's with you two? I thought you were merely lab partners?" Jackson didn't let go and looked over to Stiles with a hard gaze. When Danny just shrugged his shoulder, Jackson narrowed his eyes and turned away with a last warning look at Stiles.

"What was that?" Stiles wondered, a little confused. He had seen the Co-Captain angry before, but rarely like this. And why was his aggression suddenly aimed at Stiles? As far as he knew, he didn"t do anything that he hadn"t done the last few years and he had never made anyone that angry. He did annoy people, occasionally, but he didn't provoke them.

"Seems as if Jackson's having a bad day," Scott said, sitting down next to his friend. He, too, had seen the hostile looks Jackson had been throwing Stiles. "Did you do anything that could have made him angry?"

"Scott, please, I'm the personification of gentleness. How would I make anyone angry with that?" Stiles asked innocently.

"Derek, that's all I'm going to say," Scott replied, a worried look on his face.

"That guy is pissed at everything and everyone for no reason at all," Stiles corrected. "Have you ever seen him smile? No, because that would be some kind of weakness and we can't have that. Words like benevolence or constraint don't exist in his vocabulary. Really, Derek could try to keep out of my life and concentrate on his own."

"Maybe you're part of it?" Scott suggested.

"Yeah, sure. All that threatening should really have gotten me to think: At the bottom of his heart Derek likes me. Come on, Scott, stop trying to make me laugh," Stiles said ironically.

"That's not what I'm trying to do, but at least think about it." Scott couldn't let this one go. It would explain why the Alpha had been behaving strangely recently.

"We're still talking about Derek Hale who hates people more than anything and last time I checked I was human," Stiles reminded his friend. "So I certainly won't suddenly have won his favor."

"Maybe he likes your company?"

"Sure, because you're occupied with Alison." For Stiles that was the only logical explanation. "By the way, are seeing her today?"

"They are having a family dinner that I don't wanna miss."

"Perfect son-in-law."

"Are you angry?"

"No, I'll just invite Derek and we'll have a nice, cozy tee party," Stiles joked, almost certain that the Alpha would really make an appearance today. "I'm sure it'll be fun, you know, with a bit of Kibbles and an animal documentary."

"The thought of being alone with him doesn't seem to scare you anymore," Scott realized a little surprised.

"No, he totally still scared me, but he's also a good distraction. As long as I don't have to be bored, I'm looking forward to his visit…"

… and then he would even have the chance to ask his latest question. The reason for Derek's strange behavior. And especially what his part was in all that.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

Stiles started to get the feeling that Derek felt at home at his place.

He wasn't just staring at Stiles any longer, but started exploring his room.

Touching everything he could get his hands on, going through Stiles stuff-

"Hey, you don't have to look in _there_!" Stiles raced over to Derek to stop him from opening the drawer with his underwear. "Seriously, if you're looking for something just tell me and I can lend it to you."

The Alpha seemed perfectly alright with that.

Derek looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. His eyes finally landed on Stiles and his red-white plaid shirt that he was wearing over his Batman nightshirt. Derek made it look like he was just feeling the cloth and ran his hand over it. But he really just wanted to satisfy his curiosity and find out what was hiding under the shirts. He could feel firm muscles and a fit body. He made an approving sound.

"Your shirt," Derek finally decided.

"That'll never fit you," Stiles argued. The other man was at least one head taller, more muscular and besides… "… last time, you complained that all of my clothes were too small for. So why do you want to put on my stuff now?"

"I want the shirt," Derek growled, which made Stiles roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, anything else? And you could try being a little friendlier, you know? You can't just bark orders and actually believe that you will get whatever you want."

"Oh, it's really working quite well," Derek mused, but let himself get distracted. "And I always get what I want so give me your shirt, if you'd be so kind."

"No," Stiles said.

"Either you give me that shirt or I will rip it off," Derek gave back. He was barely holding back and his urge was fuelled by today's moon phase.

"You've got some really bad habits," Stiles told him. "Okay, don't look at me like you want to eat me, I'm shutting up. I was just wondering why you aren't bothering Scott. You're like brothers, you could borrow his stuff, right?"

"But I'm staying here tonight," Derek said.

Stiles was right about Werewolves having a deep connection to their brothers and wanted to be close to them when they were feeling lonely. But they were even more drawn to their Mates than other wolves. And they wanted to be there as much as they could, to protect their Mate and enjoy their company. Besides, that was the only way for Derek to make sure that no one would get too close to the boy. No one but himself.

"Why would I let you?" Stiles asked, not understanding the other man's insistence.

"Because you won't regret it," Derek said. "So don't even try to change my mind. I've stayed before, I know your bed is big enough for the both of us so me staying here is no problem."

"That one time was an exception, because you couldn't go anywhere else, remember?" Stiles corrected the Alpha, reminding himself to never do the wolf a favor again.

"And since you don't have to hide your refugee-ass anymore, you can just go and leave," Stiles pleaded.

"Sure, when I have what I want," Derek agreed and Stiles lifted an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You want the shirt, right? Alright, fine, here and now have a nice evening," Stiles grudgingly handed over his shirt, which earned him a satisfied smile.

"Then let's go to sleep," Derek maneuvered the boy over to the bed.

"With you?" Stiles didn"t like that idea at all. "I'm not crazy."

"Why not?" Derek asked, scenting the shirt in his hand. It smelled like Stiles so much that Derek couldn't suppress a content growl.

"It's clean; I just put it on this morning," Stiles informed the Alpha and watched him sniff his shirt thoroughly. "And I'll tell you why I don't want _you_ in my bed: It's the full moon and you're a werewolf or have you already forgotten?"

"I'm not going to attack you," Derek promised, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"That's very reassuring, but we should play it safe: Which means you go home and I sleep in my bed alone," Stiles suggested.

"Stiles." And there went Derek's _as calm as possible_.

"Yeah, that's much more convincing," Stiles said sarcastically.

"Stop irritating me," Derek warned. "And believe me, I will spend this night here."

Instead of getting into another argument with the teen, Derek started undressing. He only put Stiles' much too tight plaid shirt back on, leaving the buttons undone. The material of the shirt stretched over his muscles.

Horrified, Stiles watched Derek wear out his shirt. Even Derek's well-build body and him practically stripping in front of Stiles wasn't much of a consolation.

"Hey, if you wanna stay you better keep your boxers on, okay? You won't be getting into that bed otherwise," Stiles demanded, when Derek put his hand on the waistband of said - almost last - piece of clothing. "I already told you: My house, my rules. You're welcome to sleep on the floor, or better yet, in the bathroom, but you won't be getting anywhere near my bed if you get naked -"

"Fine," Derek agreed and wondered why he didn't mind the boy talking back at him. Maybe because he was the only human who dared to annoy him with nonsensical conversations despite his fear. Most people didn't bother talking to him, most likely because of his short temper. But Stiles didn't seem to be bothered by that very much.

"Satisfied?" Derek asked, taking his hands off his waistband. Calm washed over him, as the brown-haired boy eyed him up and down, seemingly approving of what he saw. It even made Derek smile.

"Yepp," Stiles said, not being able to think of anything else to keep the wolf away from his bed. "Hey, Derek?"

"What?"

"Could you, maybe, take your hand off?" Stiles asked, when Derek put his arm around him as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "And don't try anything while I'm asleep. I'm serious, if you get hungry in the middle of the night, just go to the kitchen. Don't even think of trying to eat Dad or me, are we clear?"

"Are you done?" Derek was tempted to _try something_ just to annoy Stiles. He had especially like the part about him eating Stiles. That thought had made some very explicit pictures come to his mind.

"I'm just saying." Stiles shrugged, before adrenaline suddenly hit and he turned around to his bedfellow restlessly and curiously. "Derek, can I ask you another question?"

"Can't you wait 'till tomorrow?" Derek asked, trying not to think about how close he was to Stiles. Instead he focused on Stiles' face, his lips, for now.

"I won't have to if you give me an answer now," came the stubborn reply.

"Will you shut up if I do?" Derek seriously doubted that Stiles would give up that easily. Maybe he should just kiss his Mate, that would surely make him speechless and Derek would get his well-deserved silence. It was truly astounding how Stiles managed to breathe while talking one mile a minute.

"Can't promise that," Stiles admitted. But he had to use the opportunity of having a Werewolf right here in his bed and who would not have questions in a situation like that? "Okay, tell me: If it's so dangerous for me outside during the full moon, why should I feel safe with you of all people?"

"Because I can protect you."

"Why would you do that? We aren't friends, I'm not even part of the pack," Stiles said.

"Wrong, we are friends, and that's why I'll protect you."

Stiles was staring at the wolf as if he had lost his mind.

It was hard for him to accept that Derek was just taking from him, but was speaking of friendship at the same time. It seemed impossible, since Derek neither had friends, nor tried very hard to get along with people. Why should it be different with him?

"I tell you, dude, we most definitely aren't friends," Stiles said empathically.

Derek didn't agree, but he didn't want to be too harsh to his Mate. He was sure that Stiles would see reason soon enough.

"Sleep" Derek said, grinning despite himself.

"That sounded almost as if you care," Stiles said. "Wow, you actually can do more than barking and being a pessimist. That's an improvement, Derek, soon we'll be able to let you among humans without a leash."

"Sure, though I am happy spending time with one particular human," Derek told him and moved a little closer.

"You're having me on, aren't you?"

"No, I like being with you."

"Why? Why would you like that?" Stiles asked, the question from last night surfacing. He got impatient when Derek didn't answer, but instead tried to get his arm around Stiles' again. As long as the Alpha answered him, he didn't particularly mind.

"So? Are there too many things that you like about my shiny persona, or are you simply too embarrassed to tell me?" Stiles wanted to know. "Come one, I can take criticism, I mean, I have to take a lot at school and my Dad, well, he hopes I'll get somewhere someday and stay out of trouble. Easier said than done if you fall into those kinds of things and… "

"Stiles," Derek interrupted the chatterbox next to him. He had watched the boy for quite a while, finding him to be both surprising and fascinating. "You aren't a magnet to women, you can't be stopped when you're eating or talking and you're hyper, let me tell you that."

"I got the feeling that you're keeping the best for last," Stiles remarked dryly.

"Have I mentioned that you're pretty stubborn, curious, tend to like danger and act without thinking?"

"Yeah, okay, alright, you don't wanna tell me."

"What? Not what you were expecting?"

"Well, I thought you'd like my humor and my discretion and you'd be thankful that I saved your little werewolf butt, something like that." Stiles shrugged which wasn't that easy lying down. "There's got to something that makes you like me."

Derek wondered if he really had been that unclear. He had listed features that not many appreciated, but Derek found them to be alluring, like all of Stiles' crazy and loveable qualities.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," Derek let him know.

"Alright, suit yourself," Stiles gave up. "I'd be much more interested in how you got to be a Werewolf and if that change changes you, anyway. I know you get all furry and get fangs and even your eye color changes, which is pretty cool, but what about your character? Does that get darker, crueler and dismissive? Or have you just always had a hard time being pleasant?"

"Stiles," Derek warned.

"I'm just curious as to why you'd hang out with me even if you don't like me, or people in general. I think even Vampires have more contact to other people than you do. You can read that up in books and on Wikipedia. By the way, Vampires do exist, right?"

"Stiles," Derek growled.

"What?" Stiles wasn't disturbed by the low threat. "If everything about you Werewolves is true, why should the things about Vampires not be true, as well? I'd love to meet one, just for scientifical reasons, of course."

"Stiles," Derek growled again. He didn't like the ideas of his Mate all that much.

"Not another word. Sleep now, tomorrow is going to be an exhausting day," he demanded and stopped every word of protest by continuing. "And don't even think about discussing this with me. You'll shut up now or I'll make you."

Stiles believed him, Derek could be very persuasive when he wanted and he could feel the wolf's hand on his neck. He was looking for a good place to get his claws into his flesh, most likely.

"Shutting up now," Stiles gave up for the night.

"Sleep," Derek ordered contently and took back his hand to pull Stiles' fragile body against him. He wanted to make sure that in the morning he would find Stiles exactly where he was now: In his arms.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks**: for my reader and your feedbacks **smile**

and special thanks for Anniely, you're the best **flausch**

* * *

**Teen Wolf**

**[ **_My Mate _**]**

* * *

**Part 4**

"Stiles? Hey, man, are you alright?" Scott wanted to know, worry coloring his voice. His friend had sat down next to him deep in thought.

"I wish," the boy grumbled. "He actually kissed me and I thought it was just my body that he wanted."

"Who? What are you talking about, Stiles?" Scott asked, alarmed.

"Look out of the window and you'll know," Stiles gave back drily, not daring to look around himself. He knew exactly whose face he would see.

"Derek Hale?" came the expected and surprised reaction from Scott, before turning back to his friend. "Wait, hold on a second. You're kidding, right? I mean, you really kissed?" Scott was looking at his best friend incredulously. Why would Derek... "Dude", Scott sighed as he remembered his Alpha's shorter than short temper. "What have you done, Stiles? Did you provoke him or push him into a corner or something? Cause you know how impulsive Derek can be."

"Hey, I'm the victim here!" The brunette defended himself. "Honestly, Scott: Your Alpha has definitely gone absolutely batshit crazy. Do you know how he greeted me this morning? He said I was his _Mat_e, over and over again! Crazy, right?"

Stiles shook his head, tempted to laugh out loud.

"He did?" Scott threw another astonished look in the general direction of his Alpha who wasn't taking his eyes off Stiles for even a second. "You said you two met this morning? Where exactly?"

"There wasn't really any meeting involved. Derek burst into my room again last night and managed to get me to let him sleep there."

"He did what?" Scott was completely baffled as to why his Alpha would seek anyone's company, let alone a human's.

"Pff, and he tried to tell me some story about every Werewolf wanting to jump and bite me," Stiles admitted. "While I actually should have watched out for just one wolf, instead of following his advice. And the worst is that I can't even talk to him about it properly. He thinks I'm his Mate and he just blocks every word of resistance."

Stiles was Derek's Mate?

That was just ridiculous and absolutely impossible. Not that Stiles wasn't worth being someone's Mate, far from it; Scott appreciated the other boy and their time together very much. It just seemed to make no sense that two so very different beings like Derek and Stiles should have a shared destiny.

Then again, Scott shouldn't be so quick to judge. His own relationship to Allison, who came from a long lineage of hunters, seemed contradictory in itself as well. How often had Derek called him crazy and how often had Stiles told him that Allison's father would kick his Werewolf-butt if he took just one false step? How often had the world been against them and every time Scott had proven that he would fight for his love, for his Mate?

Scott looked at Derek again, seeing his Alpha with different eyes. He remembered his strange behavior and how he had called Scott.

_"You tell me. I want to know," Derek had growled. "The name of Stiles' friend." He had spat out the last word. "So, Danny? He is in the way and if he knew what's good for him, he would leave Stiles alone."_

"Don't worry, Stiles, it's just his way of showing his affection for you," Scott said knowingly.

"Oh, and you know that because …?"

"… I am a wolf as well, or have you forgotten? It's the same with Alison and me. When I am with her, it's hard to let her go again and in nights when there is a full moon I get even more clingy."

"How do you mean _clingy_?" Stiles perked up curiously.

"You know that Werewolves are supposed to change on a full moon night," Scott started to explain. Stiles nodded. "Okay, forget that, because we only change when we still can't control it and after that only to defend ourselves or when we go stalking for our Mate, since our longing for them is the hardest to bear on a full moon night."

"So now I've got a lovesick Werewolf at my side?" Stiles was having a hard time wrapping his head around what Scott had just told him.

"Basically. And there are bad news," Scott admitted hesitantly.

"Bad news? When did you give me the good ones? I mean, there are bound to be some, right?"

"Listen, Stiles, when Derek called you his Mate that was just the beginning."

"So you mean he wants to change me, or what?"

"More than that. It's different for me, since I'm just a Beta. All I needed to survive the transformation was the bite and then a bit of luck and willpower. I'm not dependend on my Alpha unless he calls me, but apart from that I can choose what to do with my life," Scott explained and looked at his friend. He was sure Stiles wouldn't like what he was about to hear, but it was only fair that he should know.

"Derek chose you as his Mate, Stiles, but that's just the first step. He will mark you with a bite next and not allow you to have an intimate relationship with anyone but himself... that's why he's hardly left your side and why you will have to share more and more of things with him."

"Like my nightshirt?" Stiles asked, still not over the loss of said piece of clothing.

"I'm afraid so; just, y'know, the whole shebang."

"Do I get to have a say in all of this?"

"I don't think so."

"Great, well then, do you still have that baseball bat?"

"Yeah, why?" Scott asked, a little surprised by the sudden change of topic.

"I just want to borrow it for a bit, as protection. A few silver arrows would be good as well, I bet Allison could give you some of those," Stiles said wryly. He was serious, more or less. The possibility of maybe having to fend off a very strong and persistent Werewolf wasn't really filling him with a whole lot of happy thoughts.

"That's not gonna work," Scott said doubtfully, knowing his Alpha like he did. Whatever Derek wanted, Derek would take. It would be virtually impossible for Stiles to get out of this.

Scott knew from experience, because the same thing had happened to him when he had met Allison. She was the only one for him and he couldn't stay away from her for too long. It was like he was being pulled towards her and always needed to make sure that she was fine. It wouldn't be that different for Derek.

"You're his Mate," Scott said again.

"We'll see." Stiles wouldn't give up that easily.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

The brown-haired boy was hardly surprised to have the way to his car blocked by his own personal Werewolf. He was standing there, looking at him with his trademark grim stare as if he was about to launch himself at Stiles.

"Why did you do that?" Derek snarled at him.

"And a good day to you, too, mine was great, if you overlook the little fright in the morning," Stiles just gave back.

"Why did you meet with Danny?" Derek spat out the name of his rival. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing, we worked out together. Coach split us up into pairs."

"He touched you!" Derek all but growled.

"Have you been tested for rabies?"

"Stiles!"

"What? Don't act like I did something illegal. We stretched together, so? And yeah, it does involve a bit of totally not-bad touching."

"You didn't have my permission," Derek said abrasively.

"You're crazy," the brunette gave back, grinning despite himself. It was almost funny how much Derek didn't like Danny.

"Focus, Stiles: You're my Mate, end of discussion," Derek stated and bared his teeth, his eyes locked on the boy in front of him. "Why didn't you stretch with Scott?"

"I told you, the coach split us up into pairs." Stiles shrugged. "And I don't have to justify myself to you. What are you doing here anyways? Do you really not have anything better to do than sit in front of a school the whole day long? You know that makes you look really suspicious."

"I was waiting," Derek gave back, almost a bit defensively.

"Most people would call that stalking."

"I was waiting," Derek repeating, clenching his fists to keep his anger at bay. "Because I think we should talk."

"Oh wait, is this about Scott? Or about what happened this morning? Or do you want to talk about my ruined shirt? Maybe apologize, because that was my favorite shirt and can't just be replaced. So, Derek, what do you want to talk about?"

"Not here," the Alpha just said and pushed Stiles into the Jeep, before getting into the passenger seat. "Drive."

"Well, where to? The next burger bar or the pet shop?"

"Nice thought," Derek said, grinning wolfishly. He would love to see his Mate with a collar. "Maybe next time. Now drive."

Stiles was tempted to talk back again. Something about Derek just made him want to defy his every word. He just didn't want to feel like a subordinate all the time. But how far would his snappish comments or his stubbornness actually get him? And what had Derek said: He wanted to _talk_? Why not?

They drove to the Hale estate, where they left the car at the edge of the forest and went in, Derek pulling Stiles along.

"Wrong way! We have to go the other direction," Stiles said. "We are getting further and further away from your house, haven't you realized? Hey, Derek! What are we doing here?"

"Come on," Derek just gave back and walked deeper into the wood.

"Why are you dragging me into the middle of the forest? Can't we go to your place for our cozy little chat?"

Judging from Derek's face, no.

But that didn't stop Stiles from asking more questions: "You were the one who wanted to talk to me, so, what's up? I hope for your sake that it's not about bodies or mummies, because I'd prefer a wolf… ah, right, I forgot, I am with one at the moment -"

"Stiles," Derek said and stopped in his tracks abruptly. He looked at his Mate.

"Yes?" Stiles looked up and saw Derek pulling something out of the pocket of his leather jacket and holding it up.

"Look at me," he demanded.

"Great, what are you doing? Do you wanna take a picture of me? Maybe some act stuff? Forget it, I'm not showing my beautifully built body to just anyone and especially not some crank like you who wouldn't even fully appreciate it."

"Stiles," Derek warned darkly.

"I'm just saying we don't really know each other that well –"

"Stiles," Derek interrupted him again and acutally managed to get the attention of the younger man.

"Give me your cell number," he asked, the tone of his voice leaving no room for discussions.

"You want my… cell number? Why?"

"Do you think I was waiting for you without a reason? Scott didn't want to give me your number…" Had just told him something about privacy. "… and told me to ask you myself. The number, Stiles."

"Wow, I don't think I'm quite following. You wait outside my school the whole day and then take me to a totally devote-of-any-kind-of-life part of the wood to ask me _for my cellphone number_?" Stiles summed up, confusion clear on his face. But it was obvious that Derek wasn't joking, hell, Stiles didn't believe that he even knew how to joke. "Do you take all of your acquaintances to the wood to ask them for personal details? There are easier ways, you know? We humans possess the power of _speech_, so actually all you had to do was _ask_."

"Would you have given it to me?"

"Not likely, no," Stiles admitted.

"Well, you will," Derek predicted. "You can either give it to me or I will get it. What do you think, how fast can you run?"

"I dunno, I'm on the bench a lot watching the others play, but recently there's been more than one reason for me to run away. So I'd go with fast."

"Faster than a wolf?"

"We might get to find out sometime … wow, there's your crazy stare again. You had me frightened for a second," Stiles joked. "And you can bare your teeth all you want, but you should know that I have pepper spray in my pocket. I'm not as defenseless as you might think."

Derek grinned. If his Mate wanted to play games, he would play.

Without giving Stiles a chance to react, he grabbed his shirt with one hand and pinned him to a tree, crowding up against him. His phone was still in his other hand and he finally wanted to add an entry under Stiles' name.

"Good to know. Your number, _please_," Derek requested as politely as possible, putting extra emphasis on the last word.

Stiles saw that there was no other way to get out of his current situation, so he handed over the information Derek wanted.

"And now you can let me go," he asked, when the wolf still didn't move away from him. His heart started beating faster and the nervousness that he always felt in the company of the Werewolf increased, because he had no idea what else Derek could want.

The Alpha, in the meantime, didn't budge, but put away his phone to start sniffing Stiles.

"Are you starting that again? Come one, you know I showered, so stop getting your nose all up in my business."

"Shut up," Derek said.

"Wow, leave your teeth where they are," Stiles requested. "We were having such a nice conversation just now - no one wanted to eat anyone. I think we should stick with that."

"Will you shut up?"

"What are you even doing?"

"Just a tiny prick, you will hardly feel it," Derek promised, wanting to mark the other man as soon as possible. Set a sign so no one would get too close to Stiles.

"I'm not particularly keen on being marked by you, Derek."

"Why not? You're my Mate," Derek noticed soberly. "Now, can I finish what I started this morning?"

"I don't think so!" Stiles said. "And you can't mark me without my permission."

"Then give me permission." Derek was growing more and more impatient.

"No," Stiles replied vehemently. "Can you give me one good reason why I should get involved with a rough and overbearing guy like you?"

"Because you're my Mate and that means I love you, Stiles, and only you."

"Define _love_," Stiles dared the Alpha.

"No," Derek growled.

"Right, you just keep on bearing your teeth and threatening me and you expect me to believe that you"re serious about me?" Stiles wasn't sure where his sudden courage came from, but he just found Derek's works too ridiculous.

"Must I repeat myself?" The Alpha wanted to know and fixed the younger man with a hard stare. But he would do anything to satisfy his Mate.

So he repeated: "I love you."

"This is still the after effect of the full moon, right?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not saying that to anyone else." Derek was struggling with his patience. How did the boy manage to irritate him with virtually everything he did? "Now hold still or do you want me to drive crazy?"

"Not on purpose," Stiles gave back innocently, as… _rumble! _

"What was that?" Derek furrowed his eyebrows. Even with his Werewolf senses he couldn't quite figure out what the sound was.

"My stomach," Stiles said soberly. "Did I mention that I live to eat? Also, I haven't eaten since the last break, which was two and a half hours ago. Say, are you a Boy Scout, at any chance, and could fix us something quick? Or do you have a good lunch place around here? Something you could recommend? I'm not too picky."

"Shut up, you're spoiling the mood."

"I can't help that; I'm hungry," Stiles insisted, before he said cheekily: "What can you offer me?"

Derek looked at his Mate thoughtfully, before he realized that there was a chance for him here. Stiles wanted to spend time with him.

"I can offer you pasta or, if you give me ten minutes, I can catch us some fresh meat," Derek offered. The thought of hunt making him slightly giddy.

"Pasta sound good," Stiles said, not wanting to imagine what kind of meat Derek would bring. He wasn't a girl, but the idea of eating Bambi wasn't too appealing. "Pasta as a main course and ice cream for dessert."

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

It was late evening when Stiles came home and found his dad in the kitchen. The Sheriff was working on some files, but when Stiles entered he turned to look at his son and ask: "Where were you?"

"Out with a friend," Stiles said, trying to avoid the question, but not wanting to lie to his dad, either.

The sheriff seemed to pick up on what Stiles was trying to do and sighed.

"Well, how was your day?"

"Interesting," Stiles answered.

"Did you work on your essay?"

"Ess- oh, yes! It's coming along nicely."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Mr. Stilinski was confident. His son was not stupid, just too easily distracted or bored. Especially when he didn't like a particular subject.

"Thank you for your confidence." Stiles grinned. "What're you doing? Work? Anything new?"

"No. No crime, only finances," Mr. Stilinski informed his son. "I just want to get this chaos into something akin to order and then I'm done for today."

"Okay. I'm going to bed. Good night, Dad," Stiles said and went up to his room. He would help his father with his police paperwork from time to time, but he didn't have a clue when it came to finances. He didn't look forward to doing his own taxes.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

He came into his room deep in thought and closed the door with his foot, just to find himself pressed roughly against the wood.

"Derek, what are you still doing here?" he wanted to know. "I thought you wanted to go home."

"Did I say that?" Derek couldn't remember.

"No, not really," Stiles admitted. "But why didn't you just ask to come in?"

"Yes, just imagine," Derek said dryly. "I figured it was still too early for you to introduce me to you father. I think we should take it slow, so he can adjust to his son being gay and the Mate of a werewolf."

"Derek, I'm not gay," Stiles countered.

"And how would you describe what we have?"

"A very complicated relationship?"

"But a relationship after all. You're my Mate. And it might do some good if you did what I tell you."

"You really have a convincing way to enforce your will," Stiles said jokingly. He stopped when he saw Derek's angry face. Really, he should be a bit more relaxed or he'd die of a heart attack before he reached thirty. "If whatever it is we have here is supposed to work, then you should really think about your behavior."

"It's been working so far, hasn't it?"

"Maybe for you," Stiles said, shaking his head. "Listen: You don't threaten your friends, that's just the common code of conduct."

"Sure. If you don't contradict me," Derek insisted.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Oh, great, that's-"

"Sh!" Derek interrupted him and put his hand over Stiles' mouth.

"W-what?" Stiles mumbled against the hand on his mouth. A very large and warm and, despite all assumptions, very soft hand.

"Quiet," Derek commanded. They listened to the heavy steps coming down the hall and pausing in front of the door.

"Stiles," Mr Stilinski asked from the other side of the door. "Are you okay in there?"

Derek said nothing, but looked at his Mate warningly. Only then he release him from his grip and moved back into the shadows. Stiles hastened to open the door.

"Yo, Dad. Everything's 100% fine."

"I thought … sorry, where you talking to someone?" the sheriff asked.

"Nope. It's just me and myself in here," Stiles said, trying not to let his nervousness show. His father was a cop after all.

"Alright. Are you really okay, Stiles?" Mr Stilinski asked again, just to make sure.

"Absolutely." Stiles smiled. "But maybe you should stop working."

"I guess you're right." Mr. Stilinski nodded. "Well then, good night, son."

"Night, Dad," Stiles said quickly and closed the door.

He waited a few heartbeats until he turned around. Derek observed him from the bed where he sat dressed in his boxers and a shirt from last night.

"Let me guess, you want to stay here?" Stiles asked.

Derek's grin was answer enough. Stiles sighed.

"Listen, that's another point, Derek. You can't just do what you want," Stiles complained. "If you want to stay here, you have to tell me in advance."

"Do you want me to leave?" Derek wanted to know, his face darkening. He didn't liked idea that his Mate might kick him out.

"I didn't say that, I just don't want you to assume that you can do whatever you want."

"Next time," Derek said impatiently. "And now come here, Mate." He patted the free side of the bed beside him.

Stiles did so slowly, hesitantly, keeping an eye on the Alpha the whole time.

"So there's really no other partner for you?" Stiles was curious, but Derek looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, okay, Scott has already informed me that there is only one person for you, but I just can't imagine how this should work out. "

"It will," Derek was sure. He stretched out his arm to Stiles. It was ridiculous to have this distance between them when they had been so close last night.

"Are you trying to be positive? I didn't know that you could do that."

"Stiles, you can either shut up now or I'm gonna make you," Derek warned.

"The big bad wolf said to his little lamb," Stiles said and bit back a laugh; he had become accustomed to Derek's threats. "By the way, you know that I'm a guy and actually like girls, with red hair and green eyes and everything's also going really fast?"

"Try with me," Derek insisted.

"Why? I mean, there are much better people out there than me. I'm not super smart or strong or anything."

"I've made my decision. You're my Mate and you better get used to it".

"We'll see," the brunette replied. "Could you move over a little?"

"I like it this way. "

"Derek, you're squashing me. Move," Stiles ordered.

"No."

"I"m gonna give you a treat if you move?" Stiles suggested.

"I'm not a dog, Stiles. There's something you could give me though," Derek whispered, staring at Stiles' lips.

"Must we repeat that?" Stiles asked, suddenly sober.

"Why not? We both liked it."

"I was confused," Stiles corrected. "Because I was still trying to figure all of this out."

"Want to find out?" Derek didn"t give up.

"What? Whether I have become gay?"

"No." Derek rolled his eyes. "Whether you liked the kiss."

"Certainly not," Stiles denied.

"Are you sure?" Derek was curious. "How about this, then?"

He moved even closer to Stiles, brought his mouth to the younger ones ear and gently nibbled on his ear lobe. Excitement started flowing though his veins, when Stiles shook beneath him.

"Stop it", Stiles tried, but he was feeling helpless at the same time, under the gentle caress of the wolf.

"You want it," Derek replied satisfied.

"And I like it too. I like you, Stiles," he let the boy know and watched in fascination as the cheeks of his Mate became crimson red. "Besides, I'm not done with you," he whispered into Stiles' ear right before he took it between his teeth with a grin.

"You're like a hungry beast," Stiles muttered. "You just can't get enough."

"I just want to spend as much time with you as possible." Derek moved back a tiny bit.

"Wrong, you just want to be in control. And one more thing you should learn, Derek, if someone says no, it means no. You should try to respect that."

"It was just one night. I will certainly not stop spending time with you."

"You're pretty fixated on me," Stiles joked.

"You're my Mate", Derek replied seriously.

"Okay, tell me one thing: How am I going to get rid of you?"

"Not at all," Derek said.

"I had feared that much," Stiles sighed.

"Don't worry, you have all the time in the world to get used to me."

Everything took time and he would give his Mate all the time he needed.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks**: again for my readers, your response and your patience _**! ! !**_

and I'm also grateful for my beta-reader Anniely, you rock **_! !_**

* * *

**Teen Wolf**

**[ **_My Mate _**]**

* * *

**Part 5**

_Three month later_

"Stiles? Do you really think we should be here?" Scott asked, sounding intimidated.

"Definitely. It has to be here somewhere," the brown-haired boy answered optimistically.

"Or we could turn around instead of heading straight into our doom," Scott said. He was trying his best to be the rational one, for once.

"Funny. Are you scared? And here I was thinking that since you're a werewolf you'd be invincible," Stiles said, grinning. "Seems you're more a chicken than a wolf. And I was just trying to help you fight boredom."

"You really don't have to," Scott gave back, adding quietly: "And I'm not a chicken. There's only _one_ thing giving me the creeps."

He could almost see the red-glowing eyes of his Alpha in front of him, hear his growl before he pounced.

If Derek found out about this, he'd kill Scott. Just because he didn't stop Stiles from leaving the house tonight. But what could he do? Stiles was stubborn and Scott didn't want to put his best friend on a leash and lock him in some room.

God, just because Derek threatened people all the time to get them to do what he wanted didn't mean that Scott's threats would be equally effective. Besides, he didn't even want to threaten his friend, even if that meant roaming around outside in the dead of night looking for a trace of…

"What exactly are we looking for again?" Scott asked.

"A jogger who's been attacked. He managed to dial 911, but that was two hours ago and now he seems to have vanished into thin air."

"Great, and now we will be the next to people no one will ever hear of again."

"I thought of that, Scott. If we should meet anyone out here who could pose a threat, we just run," Stiles suggested. "You'll take one direction, I'll take the other one and whoever is caught first… well."

"Stiles, I still think we should leave this to the police."

"They don't have enough people at the moment. A bunch of them called in sick. So it's up to us to look for this lost jogger-guy."

"Great." Scott didn't really like Stiles' idea, but he almost smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. Almost. Because in the next moment, the hair on his neck stood on end and he could hardly breath.

"Scott, what's wrong? Are your freaky werewolf senses tingling?"

_Worse_, Scott thought, feeling very intimidated and small all of a sudden.

"Hey, dude, are you alright? You're really pale." The worry in Stiles' voice was evident, but Scott couldn't focus on his friend.

"He has all reason to be," it suddenly growled from behind them.

Stiles didn't even flinch, he just sighed warily, while Scott gaped in horror.

"You disobeyed a direct order!" Derek stepped closer, a dark shadow in the night. His eyes were glowing menacingly and there was only one thought in his head: Show his Beta his place.

"I'm sorry, really, I wouldn't have let him out of my sight," Scott stammered, saying goodbye to all the people he loved in his head. Even Stiles, though he was the one who had put Scott in this miserable situation, in the first place.

"Run," Derek growled, showing his fangs. He'd give Scott ten seconds before going after him.

"Run!" the Alpha shouted and a jolt went through Scott that had him take off immediately.

Derek crouched low, ready to start running, his gaze fixed on Scott's shadow.

"Hey, listen, I hate to interrupt, as much as I'm flattered by your jealousy, but you don't happen to have a flashlight? Mine just ran off with Scott and I wasn't planning to spend the night in the forest," Stiles said insouciantly.

"Stiles," Derek grumbled, turning around to the brown-haired boy. He grabbed Stiles' arm hard and looked at him, not in the least pacified by the innocent look in the boy's brown eyes.

"Don't even try."

"Okay," Stiles relented, but looked at the werewolf like he was ready for a fight. "But you are aware that you're being a child, right?"

"I'm not _being a child_! And why don't you tell me what you are doing here. Right now!" Derek demanded angrily.

"I was out and about with Scott, if you remember my best friend. The one who ran off earlier."

"It's not safe for you out here. Do I have to remind you that it's the new moon today and therefore mating season? Don't you understand how tempting this is: You, out alone and without protection? You're my Mate! Don't forget that."

"How could I?" Stiles asked, sarcasm dripping from his words and rolled his eyes. It was hard to ignore it, since Derek told him almost every day. "But I think you have forgotten that I like to be out and go for walks."

"What did I tell you about going out in the dark on your own?"

"I wasn't alone."

"Stiles, I don't want you to go jaunting around out here again."

"Define jaunting."

"I mean it as I say it."

"I didn't do anything!" Stiles tried to defend himself. "And you stroll around the woods as well. And at night, I might add."

"Well, I -" Derek started to explain but stopped. Wait, was his Mate suddenly the one playing games with _him_?

"Nice try," Derek said, showing his teeth as he grinned. His eyes had shown red for a moment, but were turning back to black. "I take my eyes off you for more than a second and you're out where you have no business to be. What was so important it couldn't wait 'till the morning?"

"A Jogger called 911 a while ago. He's missing now and they assume he's been attacked and I just -"

"Wanted to what, Stiles? Snoop around?" Derek interrupted him. He was angry again. Stiles had a talent for finding danger and Derek knew many things that roamed the forest at night would kill Stiles.

"Like I said, Scott was here, so I would have been fine."

"Why don't you tell me what you would have done if you had been attacked?"

"I was thinking about running away," Stiles gave back, making the Alpha growl - wrong answer, apparently. "Really, I swear, dude, I wasn't looking for anything dangerous. I was driven by my curiosity and I made Scott come with me, so don't be mad at him."

"That's not for you to decide," Derek said. He would have to tell his Beta that ignoring an order had consequences. "If you wanted to go out so badly, I could have come with you. Why did you call Scott?"

"Really? Because Scott usually doesn't try to talk me out of my bad ideas," Stiles admitted with a shrug.

"Really?" Derek repeated.

"Besides, I was bored." Stiles shrugged

"Stiles," Derek growled warningly.

"What is even your problem?" Stiles knew it might have been a good idea to tell Derek about his little trip, but the Alpha was still overreacting. "You seem a little on edge."

"Because you are human!" Derek railed.

"And that's one hundred points for the werewolf Alpha! You now what, Derek, I'll let you in on a _not-so-secret _secret: I am human, I will get old and gray and senile one day. It's the thing called aging that makes humans drop dead at some point. And until then, I can do what I want with my life. And I, for one, want do to and see things before I go. And I'm not talking about an a grumpy, humorless, attractive werewolf like you - woah! What are you doing?" Stiles asked. He took a step back and Derek followed.

"I'm going to kiss you," Derek replied, seemingly composed. "I just want to make sure you're okay." He grinned at Stiles.

"I am okay! As okay as someone who's okay can be. I'm right here, breathing," Stiles babbled, flustered.

"Prove it," Derek demanded.

"You see, I always wanted the team to take me serious," Stiles joked. "We can't always get what we want."

"I do," Derek disagreed. He was having a hard time controlling his wolf.

"Yeah, sure, 'cause you're the big, bad wolf. _Grr_." Stiles pulled a face and growled playfully, which actually made the Alpha smile. "What?"

Derek stepped even closer, his eyes on Stiles' lips. "I was trying to contain myself, but you make it so fucking hard. And I still want to kiss you."

"Wow, you keep your paws to yourself," Stiles asked, his heart hammering against his ribcage.

"Why?" Derek wanted to know. "Besides, I don't need my hands to kiss you."

"True," Stiles finally admitted. "But you could give me a break, seriously, dude."

"Fine," the Alpha agreed grudgingly. "We should go back." Even during his banter with Stiles, he hadn"t forgotten about the danger around them.

"You've had enough exercise for the day," Derek said and lifted the brown-haired boy up as if he weighted nothing.

"This is so humiliating," Stiles whined.

"Punishment is necessary for education," the Alpha said, grinned down at Stiles and slightly tightened his hold on his Mate. "And you still owe me a kiss."

Stiles groaned.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

"Scott? Are you still alive?" Stiles wanted to now.

"_I should be the one asking you that_," said the voice on the other end of the line. "_Are you okay? Did Derek flip out?_"

"Of course he did and he grounded me," Stiles said, rolling his eyes theatrically. "Seriously, he's acting like I'm a child violating curfew."

"_Well, we are minors, so he's not completely wrong_," Scott commented.

"Whatever. That still doesn't mean he's the one making the rules. By the way, there was a message the jogger found his way to a police station."

"_That's one happy end, at least_."

"Yeah." Stiles pouted.

"_What_?" Scott asked, sensing his friend's displeasure.

"It could have been a bit more dramatic," Stiles complained. "Let's hope our criminality senses will be need again soon."

"_Don't you think we should leave things like that to the police?_"

"And where would be the fun in that?"

"You've had enough fun," a voice grumbled from behind Stiles and suddenly his phone disappeared from his hand.

"I wasn't done talking, Derek!" Stiles said, without turning around.

"You are now," Derek only gave back and threw Stiles' phone onto the table.

"You could be a bit more careful with my things, you know."

"Phones are replaceable." Derek shrugged. Then he fixed his eyes on his Mate. "But you, Mate, you aren't. You can't be replaced."

"Well roared, wolf. But that doesn't mean that you can ground me." Not even his dad had ever really grounded him, so Derek was the last one who could. And it was one of his _Stiles-rules_ that he would always be forgiven…

"Don't even try," Derek growled.

Right, the Alpha was the only one immune to his innocent pout.

"If I catch you outside during the next full moon, I will do worse things than ground you," Derek threatened.

"Oh, are you going to steal all my chocolate or destroy my Xbox?"

"Stiles, I'm serious."

"So am I, because if that were the case I'd make sure to hide everything."

"This is only about you," Derek admitted. "Just stick to the rules and you won't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah, right, spoilsport." Stiles snorted.

"Stiles," the Alpha said warningly.

"Well, then I guess you just have to be there to keep me from getting into trouble."

"Mate."

"I'm just saying. You know I'm like a magnet for trouble."

"Don't worry, I won't leave your side," Derek promised and finally stopped pacing up and down the room. Instead he sat down on the bed next to Stiles. "If necessary, you will move in with me and then no one will interrupt us, something that happens too often." Derek didn't like his patience being tested like that.

"Why, because I'm doing a lot of work for school? It's almost the end of the year, so I have to cram for tests a lot or do you want a little silly for a boyfriend?"

"No, I just don't want you to spend so much time with all those people from school, especially that Mike." Derek didn't like the thought of another man in Stiles' life with whom he had to share his Mate's attention.

"You mean the guy helping me with Econ and Law?" Mike and Stiles had a few classes together and from time to time Mike had helped him with the homework.

"Just stay away from him," Derek demanded.

"Do you want me to stay away from every living and breathing being on this planet?" Stiles asked incredulously. "Seriously, you can't just tell me to ignore someone I get along with. First it was Danny, then my Dad- oh, and why exactly didn't you like the man in the supermarket?"

Derek just sighed, not seeing why he should apologize for his wolf's instincts.

"He was just a friendly guy, working at a supermarket!"

"You're so naïve," Derek grumbled.

"I'm not. Mr Edgens _is just a friendly guy_," Stiles insisted. "And he's forty-six; I hardly think you have any reason to be jealous."

Derek didn't think so. Unlike Mr Edgens, Derek hadn't seen Stiles grow up. And he didn't like it that the old man had started a conversation with Stiles about the old times, times that didn't involve Derek. They had laughed together and Mr Edgens had even patted Stiles on the shoulder.

"All mine," Derek murmured, and pulled the younger boy to him to pet Sties himself.

"Alright, you'll get a chewing bone tomorrow, but only if you're very good and stop chewing on my neck."

"I don't want a cheap copy," Derek growled. "I want the original."

"Okay, I admit, some of that stuff was pretty cheap trash, but I just read that they have dog biscuits that will make your beloved dog go crazy. That sounds exciting, doesn't it?"

"I want the original. Don't forget, Mate, your mine and no one else's."

"I guess, I can live with that," Stiles said, shrugging. "As long as you start to trust me a bit more, after all I don't want to be the only one investing in this relationship. I want to get something back, Derek. Like tonight: You don't need to flip out just because I went outside."

"It was late," Derek explained.

"It wasn't even nine and apart from a few animal attacks every now and then Beacon Hills is like a graveyard."

"Stiles," Derek didn't want to hear his Mate complain about how poorly he was taking care of him.

"You don't have to worry. Besides, there's this great, new invention called a cellphone which makes it possible for you to reach me anytime."

"Stiles," Derek growled, thinking back to all the times he had been forced to leave a voicemail.

"Alright, maybe I'm not available all the time, but you really don't have to call me during class; it's when I have my phone on silent," Stiles said. "What?"

The Alpha was staring at him with a dark look.

"You will be the death of me, Mate," Derek finally whispered, scooting closer.

"And you're being clingy again," Stiles noted, when the Alpha pulled him into an almost-cuddle. "Come on, keep your paws still and put away your fangs. You can have another bite tomorrow-" Which made Derek smile. "-when I'm back from studying with Mike."

The smile disappeared and Derek shook his head and asked: "Are you irritating me on purpose?"

"Definitely not, you just can't have whatever you want."

"I can and I will," Derek vowed and pulled Stiles back into his arms.

"Derek, you're really incorrigible, manipulative and absolutely jealous guy, do you know that?"

"Just like I know that I love you," Derek told the younger man. He tightened his hold on Stiles, feeling his heart beat steadily and purred: "My Mate."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Statement**: Yes I'm still alive and the story too, it will now continue regular.

**Thanks**: for my followers - we have more than 200 followers OoO - and my readers and of course for your comments; _THX so much_. I am glad to hear that you like Stiles and Derek; he is a Sourwolf and a little bit grumpy but I hope you like him anyway. I also want to mention my beta readers here, who have supported me so hard: _alwaysx4 _; _Kinthinia _and _Sayura-san_.

**Special Thanks**: _AntarcticaLovesPenguins, Dereksgirl24, Dev's Inferno, dough55, fire dragonheart, hanna, Madame de Coeur, Molodoo, Mummification, NCIS FTW, ninjagleek, pocketpussy, Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky, Punklggy, QT05, sadiejane35, Saskia VE, shadowdweller25, TreeKangaroo, tryingtofindmyplaceinthisworld_

* * *

**Teen Wolf**

**[ **_My Mate _**]**

* * *

**Part 6**

"What is Derek so angry about? _Stiles_ don't do this, _Stiles_ don't do that. God, what does he want me to be? A little puppy for him to train?" The brunette was alone and furious while he searched the men's department for a couple of fitting shirts. His own ones had been stretched out of size by the Alpha without a guilty conscience.

"Why is he jealous of my friends? Geez, can't a guy have friends? Even if Derek doesn't get that, they're important to me." Stiles grumbled, "He can't forbid everything and everyone to me."

"Do you have something on your mind?" a voice wanted to know, although Stiles couldn't see anybody around him.

Great, now he imagined a strange voice talking to him.

Was this a sign that he was crazy, that Derek had made him mad?

"You're really confused, aren't you?" the voice persisted before a man showed. He was tall, well tanned, with dark curly hair, a narrow mouth and yellow catlike eyes.**  
**  
"You heard everything?" Stiles wanted to know.

"It was hard to overhear it," he replied amusedly. "By the way, I'm Adrian. Adrian Rosan. And with whom do I have the honor?"

"Stiles," the boy replied trustfully.

"Stiles? Like Stiles Stilinski?"

"You know me?" He was puzzled.

"I've heard a lot about you," Adrian said with a charming smile. He could hardly resist the spell of the younger one. Stiles just looked too cute when he got upset. That's why he drew attention to himself, like Adrian's. In addition, he heard an old familiar name, which made this mortal equally interesting. Now he had the pleasure of being alone with Derek's beloved hot Mate.

"What's on your mind? Are there any problems?" Adrian asked good-naturedly.

"Well, actually I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until it disappears on its own." Stiles shrugged.

"And now?" Adrian was curious.

"I would like him to listen more to me." Stiles admitted.

"Who, Derek?" Adrian suggested.

"How... ?" Stiles was surprised.

"I followed your sweet talking**.** So, what about Derek?"

"Well, to make it short he's impossible, incompetent and unpredictable," Stiles summarized. "On the one hand he wants it to go well with us, on the other hand he irritates me with his constant accusations and when I think about breaking up with him, he pushes me to a corner and talks insistently to me until I give up."

"That sounds bad."

"It is, isn't it?" Stiles eyes sparkled, now that someone could understand him. "I hardly see the advantage for me in this relationship, besides he's so humorless and so beastly jealous."

"I understand him well. If you were my partner, I would also like to keep you for myself," Adrian grinned.

"And you say that after we've known each other for five minutes." Stiles grinned back.

"I'm serious, if you were my boyfriend, I would do anything for you. Since I'm in town for a few days, I can offer you a new and exciting life."

"How brave and here I thought you just take it from him," said someone dryly from the background.

Stiles turned around in confusion.

"Derek? What're you doing here?" The brunette asked puzzled.

"You weren't at home," the Alpha replied sharply.

"I need some new clothes because thanks to you my shirts don't fit me anymore," Stiles complained.

"You can wear my things." Derek offered. He was especially looking forward to seeing his Mate in his leather jacket; it would fit Stiles well.

"Not the same stature." Stiles waved up. "Besides, you could stop using my stuff then I wouldn't be forced to buy something new for me."

"If that's the case I'll give you money, that isn't a big deal to me."

"You're so arrogant." Stiles remarked unconcerned.

"Really, you haven't changed." Adrian was amused by the scene.

"Does that mean; has he always been such a possessive, humorless ice cube?" Stiles turned questioningly to his latest ally against Derek.

"Stiles," the Alpha growled, he was still there after all.

"Always," Adrian confirmed with a grin, ignoring the cold glance by Derek. "We met a few times over the years, but instead of talking peacefully, he always puts up a fight."

"Yeah, you just can't talk sense with him." Stiles nodded understandingly. A normal conversation still seemed rather forced if the Alpha was ever in the mood to talk.

"You want to talk?" Derek interrupted. "Fine but not here and especially not with him." He watched Adrian hatefully. "I'm warning you, Mate, stay away from him!"

"Why should I? Is he a werewolf like you?" Stiles joked.

"Worse, he's a vampire," Derek corrected sharply and Stiles looked in disbelief.

"Is that true?" The brunette turned reservedly but curious to Adrian. Even if the other department store guests took no notice of this news, Stiles was somebody who did. After all, he had a wolf as a friend, so why shouldn't there be vampires, too?

"Guilty as charged. Is this a problem for you?"

"No, not at all, that's cool, honestly, no one will believe me, except of Scott and Allison and maybe Jackson, but otherwise, amazing." Stiles was excited. "Okay, you have to tell me everything about you, your life, your love and your undisputable vices."

"You certainly don't want to know everything about him," Derek tried to get his Mate to his senses.

"Why not? How often do you get the chance to interview a vampire?" Stiles shrugged. "I have so many questions and would like to see your scary fangs or do you need to eat to show them off? By the way, come over for dinner, if you like."

"Forget it," Derek snarled and struggled to tame his inner wolf. "You stay away from him."

"Yes, my Lord, as you wish," Stiles said, but was still curious and turned to Adrian, "There is still something that I absolutely must know, only one small thing. It is really quite harmless. "

Derek was skeptical; his Mate was _never_ harmless.

"And what would you like to ask?" Adrian was interested.

"Well, it's just, do you find me attractive?"

"Stiles," Derek hissed to the younger one, this question was too personal.

"I'm just interested in a second opinion," the brunette meant with an innocent gaze.

"But certainly not from him," Derek hissed, grabbed the hand of the boy and turned to leave.

"Eh? Hey! Wait!" Stiles pushed himself against him but it was pointless, he was reluctantly dragged along. "Sorry, we'll talking later!" Stiles bid farewell to Adrian, who looked after them cautiously.

That much Adrian had to concede to Derek: The little boy was just a dream. Stiles was innocent but also strong-willed and amusing. In addition, Adrian had been allowed to witness how someone talked very direct about Derek, although the Alpha was standing right beside them.

Only one question was still open: How would Stiles' blood taste?

An answer that he would get in the next few days.

"Certainly Stiles, we shall meet again."

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

"Nice, really, good job," Stiles praised.

One thing was sure, Derek didn't wrestle with his problems for long; he found solutions.

And so he made preparations to deface his room.

"You can remove all of them now, I don't like this stuff," Stiles pointed to the garlic cloves hanging on each of the walls, the window and around his bed.

"They keep away unwanted intruders," Derek said. He wouldn't let the boy out of his sight now.

"From whom? Adrian? But he is a vampire, right? He can't come in without my permission," Stiles said. "Could we remove everything now?"

"No, you can't trust him," Derek answered determinedly.

"Because you're so much more reliable," Stiles said ironically. "Come on, the smell of cloves is exhausting and we still have to work to improve your taste in interior design. I mean black curtains? Didn't they have any cheerful colors like blue? I like blue and sometimes yellow, and especially I liked my old beige ones, which you threw away in a hurry."

"It's for your own good," Derek said gruffly.

"Sure." Stiles nodded dryly. "You forgot the cross and the holy water."

"That wouldn't work." Derek waved.

"Why not? After all, you've hung garlic everywhere," Stiles complained.

"For your protection," Derek muttered, then looked urgently to the younger one. "Don't forget, Adrian is a vampire, he's immortal and almost nothing can really harm him."

"Oh, but garlic does?" Stiles remained skeptical.

"By chance, yes," Derek countered. "You emit attractive and captivating pheromones out, Stiles, the garlic covers them."

"Well, maybe I should give up the next bath? Then we don't need that acrid smell," Stiles tried to reason with the Alpha. "Besides, you do worry for nothing; I mean, we're talking about _me_, Stiles, the loser when it comes to love affairs. I assure you, Adrian certainly isn't interested in me."

Exactly, until last year he was even invisible for the most people, especially the girls ignored him and looked after the captain of the lacrosse team, Jackson. So it was more than a miracle that Derek had found his mating partner in him. How likely was it that Adrian would be after him?

"Really ridiculous, don't you think so?" Stiles wanted to know amusedly.

"Absolutely not," Derek said seriously.

After all, Stiles was exactly his type and Adrian was a ruthless hunter who played with his victims before killing them. But not this time, Stiles belonged to him and him alone.

"Pray that you never meet him again." Derek warned.

"If it makes you sleep better at night." Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"I'll only be able to sleep calmly when he's gone." Derek snorted.

"Jerk, he didn'tdo anything," Stiles said, shaking his head. "You're just mad at him because he's so nice to me, aren't you?"

"You don't understand, Stiles, Adrian isn't the kind of person you think he is."

"I understand very well; I had a nice conversation with him, unbelievable, huh? But there are people-"

"He's a vampire," Derek spat out bitterly.

"Fine, but he takes the time to talk to me." Stiles still wasn't done. "You know, one says something and then the other answers. Just because you believe that barking some orders is enough to communicate doesn't mean that I'm happy with it. I would just like to talk, with sentences and so on."

"Stiles," Derek growled and stalked wildly around the room, felt misunderstood. "He isn't good for you, for no one, but that's irrelevant." Derek shook his head, was concerned for his Mate, which looked at him blankly. "I don't overdo it."

"Yeah, sure," the brunette said amusedly. "Let me guess, you two fight over stupid things and never talked to each other in a peaceful way, am I right? But this is supposed to work, talking is sometimes the right way and..."

Stiles abruptly stopped as the Alpha was suddenly standing in front of him, his eyes fixed on him.

"Drop the subject", Derek disputed.

It was smart, what his Mate tried here. To make closer acquaintance like he had done with all his friends before. Something he refused; all he ever wanted was here, in front of him. He just needed to stretch his arms out and then he could hold his Mate tightly.

"Okay. I'll say nothing more," Stiles muttered. He was taken by surprise when Derek pulled him into his arms.

"Stay with me," the Alpha demanded.

"Yeah, we're sleeping in the same room, remember?" The younger one said, trying to improve the atmosphere.

"I'm talking about eternity," Derek insisted. "You belong to me, Mate. Never forget that."

**TBC**

… _the next chapter is in progress!_


End file.
